


suyun's energy

by reevlvet



Category: Produce 48 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reevlvet/pseuds/reevlvet
Summary: After having Eunbi push her out of Sorry Not Sorry, Suyun tries to reassure Eunbi that everything is alright.





	suyun's energy

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short and random! i just thought that this is a really cute ship, and after seeing Suyun's reaction when she got Instruction, I just felt like writing this. I hope you like it!
> 
> also, english is not my first language and this is unbetaed, so i'm sorry for any mistakes you could fnd!

Suyun was indeed nervous. Just a few days ago she had placed 57th at the first eliminations, and as she stepped inside the room that had her next mission in it, she was anxious. She knew Mnet always played low-rankers dirty, and she was afraid she'll be screwed over.

 

A member from the staff told the girls to stand in order of their recently achieved positions, low-rankers at the back, high-rankers at the front. Suyun gulped. She'd be alone, back there. As she prepared herself to walk to her place, she felt someone take her hand. She looked up and saw her beloved Eunbi, giving her a reassuring smile.

 

“Everything is going to be okay, Suyun-ah.”

 

Suyun smiled back, feeling instantly better.

 

* * *

 

“So, the trainees from 1st to 12th place will kick the lowest ranked members of the song they chose.” Soyou said, ending her speech about the 58 trainees' new mission.

 

Not even Eunbi would be able to help Suyun feel better, now.

 

* * *

 

 

Suyun was the next one to pick her song. From the very beginning, as the songs were revealed and she caught a glimpse of Sorry Not Sorry, she had known she'll take it. But would she? She knew many high-ranked trainees wanted that song as well. She heard Chaeyeon talk about Sorry Not Sorry, and Kaeun said something about it as well.

 

She walked up to the front, felt someone grasp her hand again and she didn't have to turn around to know it was Eunbi.

 

“My pick is Sorry Not Sorry." She said, as she walked up to the rest of the trainees who picked that same song as well. When she arrived, she looked up and saw Eunbi. The brown-haired girl wasn't smiling anymore.

 

* * *

 

 

“Well, I was debating over Side To Side or Sorry Not Sorry.” Yujin told Soyou. The #2 ranked trainee was glancing over the two songs quietly, deciding over which one to choose. Suyun prayed it wouldn't be Sorry Not Sorry. “I'll go with Sorry Not Sorry!”

 

The #58 ranked trainee in front of her was smiling happily as she walked up to the extra song. Suyun though, didn't feel as happy.

 

Jang Wonyoung then chose Side To Side, and right after her Miyawaki Sakura chose DDU-DU-DDU-DU. And before Suyun could even notice, it was already Eunbi's turn.

 

The brown haired girl walked up to the front, grabbing the microphone and slowly bringing it closer to her lips.

 

Before Eunbi walked up, Suyun had been wondering which would be the trainee to kick her out. From what she had misheard from the 1st to 12th trainees, Chaeyeon, Yujin and Yena had shown interest in the song. Kaeun did too. So Suyun was sure that, if not Yena, Chaeyeon would be the trainee to take her spot.

 

But as she saw Eunbi stare uncomfortably at the rest of the trainees, microphone in mouth yet not saying anything, she had a bad feeling.

 

"I'm sorry, Suyun-ah.” Eunbi finally said, and Suyun automatically smiled. It was obvious Eunbi wanted Sorry Not Sorry as well. She mouthed that it was okay, reassuring Eunbi, but as she walked up to the extra dance song, that smile vanished from her face.

 

The rest of the trainees picked their songs, but Suyun didn't pay attention. She only could think about the extra dance song, which she wanted to be revealed really badly.

 

So when Soyou walked over her and revealed that the song was Instruction, Suyun could only feel relief spread all over her body.

 

She was happy Eunbi pushed her out.

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure you're okay? You're not mad?” Eunbi insisted, while caressing Suyun's hand. “I'm so sorry Suyun-ah, really. I feel so bad. I just, I knew the ones behind me would push you out anyways. So I thought it would be better if I did. But still. I know how much you wanted that song so I-”

 

“It's okay, unnie!” Suyun said, grabbing Eunbi's shaking hands. “You're right. I would've been pushed anyways, so I'm glad you were the one who did it. I know you had no malicious intentions. So please stop apologizing.”

 

“But I feel really bad! I'm really so-”

 

“It's okay Eunbi, really!” Suyun reassured her. “I'm actually glad you did!”

 

“Who would be happy about such thing?”

 

“Well, I'm actually so thankful you pushed me out that I could even kiss you right now!” Suyun said, radiating her usual Suyun energy as Eunbi blushed.

 

“Ah, don't say these things!” Eunbi replied shyly, and Suyun grinned.

 

“Why? I wasn't kidding!” Suyun said, as she gave Eunbi a quick peck on her lips before running away.

 

“Thank you, Eunbi-unnie! I love you!” She shouted before disappearing.

 

Eunbi couldn't help but smile.

 


End file.
